The plea for help
by Arkaine
Summary: chapter two.... coming soon


  
  
"Dear Ren,  
It is of the utmost importance that you return to Tristram. Something has gone very wrong. The Archbishop Lazarus has led an expedition into the crypts beneath the cathedral after King Leoric's son turned up missing. Your best friend, Farnam barely made it out alive. He reported that Lazarus had led them into a trap and ran off down a corridor. The boy, Wirt has also gone up missing and we're afraid to go looking for him. My wife will not even go into our wine cellar to feed our guests for fear of some connection between our cellar and the crypts. Griswold and the remaining villagers have built walls around our village in hopes of either keeping innocent people from wandering into our cursed grounds or to contain the misery that lies beneath us. That also means you'll need to use your pendant again. We wish you the best of luck in returning. Goodbye and Godspeed.  
  
Signed: Ogden"  
  
Looking up from the letter, Ren O' The Blade sighed loudly. "Well, it looks like I'm going back to Tristram." He mumbled. "Thank you, you may go." With that, Ren tossed the messenger a few coins.  
"Thanks, mister." The boy called as he ran out the door. Ren folded the letter and placed it in his belt pouch and went outside. He walked around to the back of his house and pried up some loose boards on his back wall. Looking in, he sighted what he was looking for. He reached into the hole and retrieved a large pack and a bundle of clothing. As he unraveled the bundle A short sword and scabbard rolled out into his hand. Smiling grimly he placed the sword in the scabbard. He then attached the scabbard to his belt and swung the large pack onto his back. Taking up his money pouch, he counted 100 gold coins. "Perfect" he thought as he strolled over to the blacksmith shop.   
"Well, Wha can oi do for ya?" asked the large man as he swung his hammer down upon the anvil with a clang.   
"I need a shield." answered Ren.  
"Wha for? These is peaceful times, yer not gonna stir somethin up are ya?" asked the big man.  
"No, I'm going on a Journey. You never know what you will encounter on the way." answered Ren again.  
"Aye, oi s'pose tis okay. Here ya go, tha'll be thirty gold." He said.  
"Thank you. Here you go." Said Ren as he tossed the man his money. Sliding his arm through the loopholes in his new shield Ren marveled at its balance. "It's good Quality."  
"Tha's all oi sell, good Quality." Said the large man with a grin. Ren turned and went back in his house. He still needed something. Walking into his bedroom, he took his pendant from the wall where it hung. As he slung it around his neck, he said the words that he'd hoped he'd never say again. Rubbing the pendant he said: "Kahundras... Metzen... Tristram." With the final word completed, a portal of blue, swirling light emerged in the center of his room. He then stepped into the portal. The blue light swirled around him and formed a short tunnel about 25 feet long. He walked to the end and stepped out into the bright morning light in Tristram. He looked around. To the east is Griswold's shop, just north of that is Ogden's Tavern. They form the western border of the Town Square. Old Pepin the healer's shop is to the east of the fountain in the center of town. He looked south at the tree he and Farnam once used as target practice. He recalled that he had needed pepin's help that day. He walked over to Ogden's Tavern. He found Ogden standing outside.  
  
  
"Thank goodness you've returned, alot has changed since you lived here my friend. King Leoric's son was kidnapped, The King was also Killed by his bodyguards and buried below the cathedral against all of our wishes. Oh, and just last week, Griswold found Wirt. The boy was badly injured and Pepin did his best, but the boy lost his leg. Now he pawns "The Best Items" as he puts it. You can find him to the north, across the stream. Oh, and Farnam, the poor man went back down into the crypts to try to find The King's son and nearly lost his life. Now he's taken to drinking. He usually hangs about your old house in a drunken stupor. I won't sell to him anymore. I don't like to see anyone like that. You should go talk to him."   
"Thanks for the head's up, Ogden I will. Is there anything else you'd like to say before I go down there myself?" asked Ren.  
"No, except that some of the villagers have been hearing noises at night, unnatural noises. The people are afraid." He replied. Ren turned and with a wave of his hand, walked to where his old house stood. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He walked around back and saw Farnam, leaning on a rock, mumbling to himself.   
"Hello, Farnam. It's been a long time." Said Ren.  
"Shhh... ya don't hafta yell donsha know." Slurred Farnam.  
"sorry about that. what's happened around here?" whispered Ren.  
"Oh, not mush... *hic* you wanna drink?" slurred Farnam as he started to lean to the side.  
"No thank you Farnam" replied Ren.  
"I already tol ya... don't yell... an no, ya can't have any o my drink." said Farnam as he leaned even more to the side  
"well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have important business in town." Whispered Ren  
"What didja call me?" asked Farnam as he fell over sideways.  
"I guess it's no use trying to get any info from a drunk, no matter who it is." Ren thought to himself as he followed the path to the cathedral. Lying just outside of the cathedral was a gravely injured peasant.   
"...Please... help... That bastard... left us to die... all the people... gone... beware the Butcher..." and with that he closed his eyes for the last time.   
"I'll avenge you and all of the people who fell to this "Butcher"." Vowed Ren as he stepped through the threshold. Walking down the first flight of stairs, a foul smell hit Ren's nose. "My god... it smells of death down here." He exclaimed.   
"OOHWEI OOH" cried a strange voice from around the western corner of the hall that Ren now stood in.  
"Who's there... I heard you, now show yourself." Said Ren, drawing his blade. A strange, misshapen creature about the size of a bulldog popped its head around the corner. A second later, it stepped out from behind the corner and shook a small spear at Ren.   
"Oh, do you want to fight me, little guy?" Ren asked the little creature.  
"OOHWEI OOH" it cried as it ran full bore at Ren. Sidestepping, Ren brought his blade down on the little critter as it ran by. Staring, dazed it took it's spear and looked at it and wondered why there was no blood on it, he had felt something as he ran by, not realizing it was him that took the hit. It then felt a great pain in it's head as the blood started to trickle down it's face. In a panic, it realized that it was wounded and fell to the ground kicking and screaming. Ren, who decided that he'd heard enough from this little monster, walked over and drove his blade deep into its body.   



End file.
